


Where the Rosemaling Blooms

by snodronningen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snodronningen/pseuds/snodronningen
Summary: ...or twenty-two ways the lives of two sisters could be different. / Twenty-two different what-ifs that changes the lives of our favorite pair of sisters.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Where the Rosemaling Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> The format of this fanfiction is inspired by "Alternate" by NeverMessWithTeddyBears over in the Castle fandom. Warning-prepare your tissues.

**_one_ **

"The sky's awake, so I'm awake, and we have to play!" cried the younger, sighing dramatically on top of her sister's sleeping body.

"Go play by yourself!" the older said, knocking her sister down, then sinking back to sleep.

The younger sister plays by herself.

* * *

**_two_ **

The snowman didn't make it back to the castle in time.

The Princess of Arendelle froze, alone in the room where her true love left her.

The Prince of the Southern Isles' sword pierces through the Snow Queen's heart, and he was named King of Arendelle for his services in eliminating the treasonous Queen.

* * *

**_three_ **

The Queen hears a voice, but she ignores it.

Life goes on as usual.

* * *

**_four_ **

Instead of isolation, it was understanding.

King Agnarr brings his daughter to the trolls so that they could teach her how to wield her powers safely.

The Crown Princess of Arendelle grows up in control of her powers, knowing that while it could be dangerous, it is also a beautiful gift. She spends her days ice skating and playing in the snow with her younger sister, even when it is blazing hot outside.

This Elsa is a happy, well-adjusted Elsa.

* * *

**_five_ **

The Princess tries to jump over the gap in the broken dam. She falls.

The Fifth Spirit and the Water Spirit didn't make it to Arendelle in time.

Arendelle drowns.

* * *

**_six_ **

In some universes, the two sisters never existed. This is the first one.

King Runeard of Arendelle embraced magic. He never ordered for a dam to be built.

Prince Agnarr of Arendelle never met Iduna.

* * *

**_seven_ **

Princess Anna is the younger daughter of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna. She is persistent, determined, and very,  _ very  _ stubborn.

So when her older sister Elsa yells "Go away Anna!" she doesn't say "Okay, bye…" like she's supposed to, she says "Never!" and sits in front of her door, regaling her with stories.

She tells her sister of the happenings at breakfast that morning ("I totally didn't mean to knock that bowl of soup over") and her adventures with Gerda, the head ladies' maid ("I ate five chocolates before she started yelling and shooing me away"). She tells her of riding around the castle with her brand new pony (named, of course, Kakke after her second favorite food) before being scolded by the groom for going too fast. She talks of cold winter nights, warm summer days, and everything in between.

When Anna runs out of things to say, she stands up. As she's about to leave, she hears "Thank you, Anna" and beams.

She comes back the next day, and the next, and the next, until finally, one day, her sister opens the door.

* * *

**_eight_ **

The Queen said "You can't marry a man you just met" and the Princess replied with "You can if it's true love". The Queen agreed and blessed the marriage between the Princess and the Prince of the Southern Isles.

It took less than a month for the Prince to set his plans in motion, and less than a year for the Queen to die of a mysterious illness.

The Princess ascended the throne, and as her husband, the Prince who was thirteenth in line to the throne finally became King.

* * *

**_nine_ **

Princess Anna of Arendelle finds her sister's castle of ice on the North Mountain with Kristoff the ice harvester, his trusted reindeer friend Sven, and the sentient snowman that her sister made, Olaf.

She climbs the stairs to the very top, determinedly calming her sister down from her storm of emotions, trying to get her to come home.

But when her sister sang "No right, no wrong, no rules for me", she meant it.

Her sister's ice is fast and true when it deliberately pierces her heart.

* * *

**_ten_ **

She begged her parents not to go on their journey. She cried for them not to leave her alone while she's still in danger of losing control of her powers. She asked them, please don't go, I need you here.

Seeing their eldest daughter so distraught, they canceled their journey.

When she turns twenty one, she visits her father in his office and tells him that she wants to abdicate her position as Crown Princess, telling him that she can't possibly lead a kingdom hiding inside a bedroom.

Her younger sister Anna becomes the Crown Princess, and twenty five years later, Queen of Arendelle.

She remains in her bedroom.

* * *

**_eleven_ **

The Fifth Spirit is following the memory of her grandfather and the Captain of his Guard in Ahtohallan when she remembers her mother's song and what it said about going too far.

She stops and never finds out what wrong needed to be righted.

The Water Spirit is angered, and the Dark Sea turns violent once more.

* * *

**_twelve_ **

In some universes, the two sisters never existed. This is the second one.

The dam was built. The Arendellians and Northuldrans fought. The Arendellian Prince was saved by the Northuldra girl. They left just as the mist fell.

The Northuldra girl was found hiding under a blanket by an Arendellian soldier.

He picked her up by the collar and abandoned her in the middle of the woods.

* * *

**_thirteen_ **

They are celebrating Princess Anna's birthday. Queen Elsa is sick, but she is determined to make it through the day and give her younger sister the best birthday she ever had.

They're climbing up the clock tower for the final gift. Elsa spins and spins, slips, and she goes down, down, down.

Anna never celebrates her birthday again.

* * *

**_fourteen_ **

In this universe, the love between Princess Anna of Arendelle and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles is true.

When the ice harvester brings the nearly-frozen Princess back to the castle, the Prince kisses her and she thaws. Together, they seek out Queen Elsa, and over time they manage to convince her that everything that happened wasn't her fault and that she needed to come back because their kingdom needed a Queen.

And then, as they say, they lived happily ever after, even when Arendelle remains frozen.

* * *

**_fifteen_ **

Instead of fear, it was resentment.

The accident wasn't her fault. It's her sister's fault that she didn't listen when she told her to slow down and stop jumping.

_ Why couldn't father teach me how to control my powers _ , she thinks.  _ Why do I have to stay hidden here all the time _ , she thinks.  _ Why don't they just send Anna away and let me out _ , she thinks.

_ I hate them all. _

As she gets older, her anger grows, especially after hearing her mother's stories of Anna's adventures outside where she is never allowed to go. She begs her parents to let her out, but they keep saying "no, Elsa, you're not ready". She screams, she yells, she covers her room with ice and seals the door so that no one could enter only for her father to break down her door and cover her hands with shackles.

For Elsa, that was the last straw.  _ How dare he treat her like a prisoner! _

That day, she realizes that she has more power in her fingertips than her father will ever have in his life. She focuses her powers and freezes the shackles until it breaks into pieces.

The next morning, when her father enters her room for their daily "conceal, don't feel, don't let it show" session, she was already up and waiting for him by her bed, a sharp icicle hidden behind her back.

* * *

**_sixteen_ **

"Elsa, please, I can't live like this anymore!"

"Then leave!"

So she left.

* * *

**_seventeen_ **

That first night, when the younger princess asks "Do you wanna build a snowman?", the older princess says no.

They play with their dolls instead.

* * *

**_eighteen_ **

In some universes, the two sisters never existed. This is the third one.

The Northuldra girl called the Wind Spirit to help the Arendellian Prince. However, just as she was about to climb up to the wagon, she heard voices and stomps of feet. She jumped back down, hid behind a tree, and watched as the Arendellian soldiers cover the Prince with a blanket. Then one hopped onto his horse and the other onto the wagon next to the Prince.

And they left the Enchanted Forest, right before the mist fell, leaving the girl staring after them.

The Prince woke up in his bed, alone, as King of Arendelle. He never found out who saved him.

* * *

**_nineteen_ **

Anna cut the rope to get her and Kristoff away from the snow golem that Elsa created. It was a two hundred foot drop.

There was no snow on the ground.

* * *

**_twenty_ **

It began with two sisters. Neither were born with powers.

They were Princesses, the daughters of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna of Arendelle. They were very close. They spent their days running around the castle, also around the kingdom where they played with the children of the villagers. They were beloved by all.

They only built snowmen and went ice skating in the winter time.

* * *

**_twenty-one_ **

It began with two sisters. One born with magical powers, one born powerless.

Only in this universe, it is the younger sister who has the powers.

She never needs to ask her older sister "Do you wanna build a snowman" because she can build one herself, anytime, anywhere.

* * *

**_twenty-two_ **

This is their real story.

It also began with two sisters. The older born with magical powers, the younger without. The older hurt the younger with her powers while playing. The father isolated her and kept her powers hidden from everyone, even her sister. Then their parents died, leaving the older to be Queen of their kingdom. When she inadvertently exposed her powers, she ran away. Her younger sister followed after her. They had an argument, and the Queen unknowingly struck the Princess' heart with her ice. She froze, but then thawed because she loves her sister and love will thaw.

They had many good days, where the Queen gave the Princess the perfect birthday and the perfect Christmas, for the first time in forever.

Three years later the Queen heard a voice and she followed it to the magical river where all is found. She learnt that she is the Fifth Spirit, the bridge between the magical spirits and the humans. She learnt that her grandfather was a tyrant, and that the dam was a wrong that needed to be righted. She froze because she went too far, but not before sending the Princess a message. The Princess did the next right thing and broke the dam. The Queen thawed and stopped the wave of water just in time.

The Queen became the Fifth Spirit, and the Princess became the Queen. Two sides of a bridge, separated but together, waiting for any adventures that may come their way.


End file.
